Bonding blood
by sonic123456a
Summary: A story about a 21 year old man who is the brother to robin but will Robin remember him? If you want to find out read this story! In a quaking forest Ike finds Chrom fighting this creature as Lissa is about to be killed by one of the monsters Ike becomes a hero and blocks the attack read the story to find out what happens next!
1. Prologue

please** read: Hey sonic123456a here so this will be a new series that ****i'm**** working on, And i would like to know if you liked the story or not so reviews are very ****appreciated**** plus criticism**.

* * *

**Prologue: This is what happened**

In the quaking forest...

"What the hell"Ike said as he ran through the forest the ground behind him started to break in two.

"Dammit!"Ike cursed as he tripped on a rock soon the sky turned red and a meteorite that looks like it broke through the earths gravity started to hurl its way towards where Ike was located on the tried to move but was paralyzed in fear wide eyed looking at his killer.

"C'mon I have to move it!"Ike yelled at himself angry beating the paralysis jumping up and rolling back out of the way just in time before power of the meteorite hitting the ground propelled him onto the other side of the quaking land that splitted in up quickly Jah jumped over a fallen tree and kept running until he came into a clearing that had the scene of a battle in front of him between a man that has blue hair and a white cape directly slashing a creature right through the stomach but he surprised when the monster didn't split in half instead cracked his head all the way to his back like he was rubber swung his body around a full half circle and used his right arm that held his weapon to attack the man but he blocked it pushing the monster off a few feet away from him and with one final jump and stab into the back of the creature beneath him finished the job.

"Chrom!"A little girl with blonde hair and a healing staff was being backed up into a tree by one of the tried to help but was surprised attacked by another dead swordsman barely dodging he tried to end the fight as quick as he could but knew he wasn't going to be able to save her on time calling out her name.

"Eargh Lissa!"Chrom yelled as the ground behind Lissa ran out,her back was completely against the tree terrified she closed her eyes and was waiting to meet her Ike Wasn't going to allow that as the monster was about to bring down the axe Ike made it just in time unsheathing his golden sword and running to block the fatal attack before it was too sword holstered behind his back one handedly blocking the at the girl in front of him he asked her a question.

"Hey you alright?"Ike asked the blonde medic who nodded her head meaning that she is asking that question with all his might Ike pushed up his sword making the creature lose its balance and fall on its back giving him the chance to stab it in the neck killing his guard at his accomplishment he didn't know one of the creatures forming behind him neither did Chrom until he finally finished the dead warrior he was occupied with at the time.

"Hey look out!"Chrom tried to warn his ally but was too late as the monster used all of his strength and used its staff to hit Ike so hard he was sent flying into the side of a tree as he fell to the ground lifeless.

The next thing he knew was that he was in a bed in a place that he doesn't remember being at all.

**Extra scene**

This was the time Marth or Lucina appeared in her disguise looking at her uncle bleeding on the ground from a wound just laying there her anger boiled as she ran at the monster who was responsible putting all her strength into one vertical slash at a futile attempt to block her strike with its spear the result was power of her strike cut the spear in half and also the creature disintegrating into picked up the broken spear head and turned around to see her dad about to be smashed by a fallen clutching the broken spear head Lucina hoped those spear throwing excercises from her aunty helped out right now.

"Get down!"Lucina said alarming Chrom as she threw the broken weapon so hard it went cutting through the air but Chrom almost didn't have enough time to dodge but a split second before it reached him,he fell to the dirt beneath him after a while he turned to his back to see the broken spear went directly straight into his probably life ender if the masked warrior didn't save his arse there he owes him big when Chrom got up he stabbed the fallen pushing it off his sword with his foot Chrom sheathed back his sword.

She looked back at the tree to see her uncle being taken cared of by her aunty Lucina sighed out of relief for her uncle Ike and her Father Chrom as she sheathed parallel Falchion slowly.

**END**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: Questions

**Hey guys starting a new fanfic this time for Fire Emblem I love this series and wanted to make a fanfic off of it.**

**Chapter 1 Part 1: Questions**

Inside the infirmary

Ike woke up in the shepards garrison tired and weak he got up his body got an incredible shock of pain screaming from it he lays back down as Chrom comes rushing in.

"Hey what are you doing up you need to rest!"chrom said pushing Ike back down into his bed again.

"What happened? Where am I?"ike said clucthing his hurt trying to remember for some reason.

"Look your questions will be answered but for now you need to answer some questions for me."

"O-okay."Ike agreed giving permission to Chrom, the blue haired man sighed and took a chair from the corner of the room to sit on.

"Okay first what's your name?"Chrom asked his first question which was really practical trying to get some information about him.

"Its...Ike."Jah answered still in a daze,before Chrom could ask another question.

"Who are you?"jah asked earning a brow to be raised by chrom.

"(He doesn't know me?)"Chrom thought it was weird is he dealing with the same situation as Robin amnesia.

"Well i'm Chrom and i'm a shepherd."Chrom said answering his question.

"A shepard are you sure because i've never seen a shepherd who uses a sword like that or uses a sword at all as a matter of fact." Ike said motioning to the big handle sticking out from his sheath.

"Well lets just say the sheep are people that I have to protect."Chrom said said with a chuckle.

"...I see Chrom huh, well nice to meet you."Jah said sitting up with a groan and holding out a hand for Chrom to shake which he did.

"Nice to meet you too buddy."Chrom said ending the handshake.

"Okay since you seem better do you remember anything from the day before."Chrom asked his second question to see if he was just in a daze or really had amnesia.

"I...don't...wait I had saved a girl from being killed by one of these...dead creatures but after killing it I remember being hit into a tree my world went to black after that."Jah explained to Chrom which told the story of where all those injuries came Chrom was their to see all of that.

"Hmm that explains alot,but do you know your origin?"When chrom asked that Jah clutched his head in pain Chrom got up to help him but Ike held out a hand to stop him.

"I don't know...i'm sorry."Ike said still clutching his sighed and walked to leave the infirmary.

"Hey somebody will be back here to get you so fix yourself up okay?."Chrom said informing Ike before cursed under his breath because he had to get up, steady and slow Ike rose up off his position on the bed and stood up with a few grunts with minimum pain.

Ike did as Chrom said getting his tunic on before putting on a embedded with a magical he put on his pair of black fingerless gloves next was his red scarf that he tied around his neck the scarf flowing behind him as he walked out of the infirmary into one of the fanciest halls he ever has each end of the hall had a statue head on a table, the walls were stamped with big sized paintings.

"pretty extravagant"Jah said as he walked over to a some of the paintings examining them in the order Left to that caught his eyes was a painting in the middle that had this blue haired warrior on top of a pile of bodies his sword stabbed into the body beneath had his head up looking into the light shining on him.

He looked at the yellow stamp on the bottom reading it out loud.

"The Hero Marth must have been thought of as a god from the point of view of this painting trampled all of his enemies."Jah said to himself, turning to his left he saw a guard walk from behind the corner the guard saw him he pointed his staff at him jah didn't move only looked at him with his brown eyes.

"H-hey w-who are you what are you doing here?!"The guard asked the supposedly intruder or said nothing and just stared.

"Hey aron everything alright."Another guard came asking with others in tow.

"(Oh man looks like he's bringing a group with him this could be trouble...nah.)"

Now jah was surrounded by guards from each end of the halls all pointing their weapons at him.

"Man oh man who will help me now."Jah said sarcastically hearing footsteps coming from the left side of the hall.

"Hey what are you guys doing?!"

"Huh mi-milady Lissa stay back there-"One of the guard's try to advise her to stay back but she just pushed her way through ignoring him.

"Hey put your arms down this a friend "The blonde girl in a medics outfit said to the alerted men.

"And you mister making trouble for yourself already?"The blonde girl we now know as lissa asked the newcomer making him give an awkward smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble."Ike apologized making Lissa smile.

"Oh thats alright now if you'll excuse us can you make space for us to pass so I can escort our friend here."Lissa said causing the guards to move out the way making a path for them to walk through.

While walking through the halls jah was astounded by the paintings the statues the way the walls were made with a certain pattern his eyes gleamed in stars at the different noticed when the blonde girl Lissa started to laugh.

"whats so funny?"

"Sorry have you've never been a castle before."

"Well no its just I love the different paintings."Jah answered before stopping to look at the sword being held up by two curved golden make with a red gem planted on the handle of the when something hit him in the face.

"(That reminds me what happened to my sword!)"Jah asked himself in thought before continuing on with Lissa down the hall.

**END**

**So how was this chapter?**


	3. Bonding Blood: Extra Chapter 1

**Extra Chapter 1: what had happened**

**In the shrine room...**

The room was lighted by two dim lamps that had to be activated by real fire,the room was full of dark people in cloaks hoods over their heads that was purple, with red lining going down the sleeves with a design that looks like an eye a golden pattern color circulated the wrist of the all had their hands clasped together as if they were praying chanting in a circle over a crying baby in the middle that was held by two big statue hands out stretched as if asking you to put something in its some visible dark aura was appearing around the baby engulfing him in purple darkness as the wind in the room kicked up and extinguish the fire leaving only darkness to do its work the men in cloaks waited in a bright light blinded them and a forceful blast pushed all the men back with so much power sending them crashing into the walls behind them.

**Outside the shrine room...**

A young women with red eyes,long red hair and Pegasus armour probably in her early twenties was in front of Valider her face full of anger.

"You cant do this to him he is only a baby!"The women said in a angry tone staring into her husband eyes.

"Yes and a baby ripe enough to also be a vessel for Grima."Valider said back at her with a smile.

"But why what happened to my first child Robin isn't she enough?"The women asked her husband remembering hearing the pain screams from her daughter when she had to go through the ritual.

"Hehe dear this is merely a precaution so in case the first child cannot fully absorb the full extent of Grima's power than it shall be bestowed upon the second."Valider said with a chuckle a smile spread across his face.

"I..I can't allow this let me through no-"The women was interrupted when she heard grunts of pain and the sound of somebody or something being thrown against the next they know is a servant who survived the hit to the head stumbling out of the room falling to his knees.

"Sir!the ritual did not go as plan."The servant said now kneeling on one foot to bow to his king.

"What?get up and bring my child to me at once!"Validar ordered his servant that raced back inside and grabbed the child from the statutes hold and raced back into the hallway with him.

"Thank Naga I didn't want both of my childs to be used for evil."Ike and Robins mother said to herself in a in front of Valider and picking her child up from the man's arms, she started to check baby Ike's body for any kind of injury.

"It looks like nothing has happened to him."She said with the sound of relief in her voice, but Valider looked at his child with disgust.

"Hmph return to your room with the kid and put them to sleep yourself also."

"And where are you going?"

"That information is None of your business."Validar said before turning around to walk down the hall making his cape move with him.

**19 years later...**

It Was raining hard as hail on a normal day as Ike was breathing hard rain covering his whole face.

"Ike take this with you then."Ike's mother said handing him a sword but not any sword.

"M-mother this is the family sword."Ike said as he held the blade in his two hands staring at it for a while.

"Jah this is the family sword, the sword of magma this sword was passed on to me and now i'm passing It on to you."She said smiling and giving her son a hug.

"...mom..i'm going to miss you when I leave."Ike said with tears in his eyes, his mother gave him another hug but a tighter one this time.

"Hey everything is going to be alright ,be strong Ike I've watched as you grew from a little child to big strong young man and i'm going to miss you more than you'll ever now."His mother said shedding a tear of her from the hug she gave her child one last kiss on the head before giving him a few other stuff.

"Well my child this is goodbye, also if you find Robin dont forget to tell your sister what I said okay"

"Dont worry Goodbye mother!"

"Goodbye...my son."

~ **Goodbye ~**

**Deleted scene**

When opening the door Ike's mother was met with a familiar face.

"Aversa what are you doing here?"

"Oh Laila I thought Id just give Your daughter some company while you was gone maybe give the maid some time to rest too."Aversa said with a smile, the next thing that happened was when she was hit in the face with baby clapping her hands smiling and giggling.

"Awwww that means she likes you."Laila said trying to stifle her laughter Aversa wiped the baby food off her face her ounce smile now replaced with an annoyed look.

"Anyway thank you for coming though I need somebody to talk to for tonight."Laila said laying Ike on his bed before giving him a good night kiss on the head.

"Ooooh a sleepover let me just get my normal attire."Aversa said getting up and leaving the room to go made sounds as she had her hands raised in air wanting her mother to pick her up.

"Oh you want me to pick you up honey come here with your heavy self."Laila said picking up Robin and putting Robin over her shoulder patting her back resulting in a she walked over to their crib putting her down right next to Ike as she closed her eyes and went to gave her daughter a good night's kiss on the head before changing out of the armour she was wearing herself, when she took the armour off her nose picked up a stinky smell.

"Man what is that smell? I know its not the babies because they're not crying."Laila said pinching her nose than she thought about putting her right arm in the air she sniffed her armpit immediately pulling her head back.

"Oh man looks like I need a bath." Laila said laughing and heading into the bathroom.

**END**

**So guys what did you think of this **


	4. Chapter 1 End: Outside and about

**Chapter 1 END**:

**Outside and about...**

"Lissa don't you think you're lost?"Ike asked with a tired look on his and lissa had been wal-wait Ike was doing the walking and doing the heavy weight lifting,carrying the "too tired to walk" excuse Lissa who was just leading them in circles.

"Don't worry I think we made it."Lissa said pointing the entrance of a building to the side they could see the training Training area was pretty.A white cleared a ground where spar matches took place supply crates with a bunch of weapons, some of the shepherds were already out and about talking, most specifically a yellow haired muscle man with an on top of the entryway had a sign that said **"shepherds Garrison**."

"Finally we made it, man if you was ever leading an expedition i'll pass on joining."Ike gave his opinion and that resulted in him receiving a hit on top of the head from Lissa.

"Hey! I heard that you know."Lissa said before getting off of Ike's back.

"I've should've dropped your heavy self...man I wonder what they feed you in that castle."Ike stated before running away from an angry Lissa, he ran straight into the and made a hard right running into the training area and hiding behind Chrom.

"Hey uh Ike what happened?!"

"Shh shutup and hide me she's coming."Ike said putting his back to Chrom's.

"Wh-"Before Chrom could ask who was coming Lissa came running into the sparring yard panting.

"Looks like red haired got the princess mad this is going to be a good show."Sully said putting her lane walked right over to Chrom.

"hah where is he?"Lissa asked mostly tired from chasing looked to her side to see a crate that held all types of weapons in there.

"Hmmmm which one should I kill him with?...ah an ugh sword should..do the trick."Lissa said struggling to hold the sword it fell on the ground and Ike could here when it fell on the ground, she's not playing around he thought before slowly drawing chrom's sword falchion from its sheath.

"Look Lissa whatever Ike said to you I don't think he meant it."Chrom said laughing awkwardly with sweat rolling down his face as she walked in front of her brother.

"Ike...I know you're behind my brother."Lissa stated holding the sword in front of moved slowly from behind Chrom and turned around to face Lissa.

"Okay okay I deserve this do your worst."Jah said holding his hands up as if so mad mad a long slash downward right on target but just right before it could hit him Ike drew Falchion from his sheath, and blocked the incoming attack.

Everyone's jaw dropped he just took out Falchion the most prized treasure and family heirloom of the did a counter attack he pushed Falchion up with all his might pushing the sword Lissa was holding all the way back up the sword flew from the princesses hands she was also send back making her fall on her butt.

"Sorry Lissa I didn't mean to hurt you like that."Ike apologized and moved to help her up off the ground.

"Don't worry, im okay."Lissa said dusting herself came up behind Ike and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I believe you have something of mine."Chrom stated making Ike turn around with a surprised face when he realized he still had Falchion in his grasp.

"Oh ...um thanks for letting me borrow your weapon for a said before handing back Chrom's Chrom held his sword again he pulled a sword from behind his back.

"This belongs to you I believe."Chrom said holding the handle towards sword looked like it was made out of some special metal because it had a language on it nobody could read.A red lining traced the way the blade was made surrounding the unknown blade curved out a little at the edge of the blade as both sides came inward to make the point of the handle was wrapped in red cloth it lightly moved with the wind,the handle was coloured black and had two sides that curved up and down and looked like wings.

"So now that we have both of our weapons,how about a sparring match?"Chrom asked making Ike smile.

"I refuse, sorry I'll win before the match even started so there's no point."

"Well if you...insist!"Chrom said turning around to walk away before suddenly spinning around slashing diagonally at Ike's was lucky as if he was millisecond late to block that strike, his head would have been cut open... drew a crowd as all the rest of the shepherds started to come out to did the same thing he did to Lissa push up his blade with all his power pushing Chrom back his stomach wide then ran up so quick nobody could see him,he kicked Chrom in the stomach so hard the kick had sent him flying across the ground into a crate of weapons He was not amused because when he got up the first thing he did was charge at Ike.

"Whoa who's the new guy?the vaike want's a piece of him too."Vaike asked his face said he was betting that the newcomer would win.

"I dont know who he is but he is handsome."Sumia gave her opinion that made everybody look at started to blush because she just realized what she had just then everybody's attention was turned back to the battle as a huge explosion was blew their and ike were in a power stuggle Ike was winning as Chrom was clearly being pushed get out of the power struggle Chrom used force and pushed Ike off before trying to slash upwards at Ike but jumped back to dodge the attack.

"Ugh what was that an explosion?"Robin had woke up from her slumber getting out of the bed tired she walked outside and was met with the sound of iron clashing.

"Hey guys wha-"Robin was surprised is that who she think it rubbed her eyes once and twice nope not a ghost shes brother fighting Chrom somebody she barely knows who found her unconscious on the ground.

Both of them took their breath as chrom Closed his eyes Falchion positioned in front of him as it glowed a blue Chrom opened his eyes he was only focused on one person Ike and only him dashed with amazing Speed at Ike.

"Are you ready to lose!?"Chrom said about to do his critical.l with Falchion Ike didn't care as he blocked the attack easily the wave of his attack was sent back to him as Chrom was pushed back Ike eyes changed to a dark red color but thats not the only thing that sword burned a golden color as the red lining started to look like it was filled with Lava.

"Are you ready for armageddon because its coming right now!"Ike said doing his counter critical he took one big step Ike was already right in front of Chrom before doing one big horizontal slash at Chroms looked away in shock except for everybody looked back Ike had his sword on the opposite side from which it came from so that should mean he had a clean hit right?Ike sword had little strands of blue hair in it which was Chroms that was smoking a little from being burned off.

"Heh you'll be a great addition to the shepherds Ike."Chrom said sheathing Falchion and putting out his hand for Ike to shake.

"Thank you Prince Chrom."Ike said shaking Chroms hand as they shared a smile.

"No need for formalities just Chrom would be fine."Chrom said ending the there handshake ended Robin had already began to walk up behind Ike.

"Ike is that you?"Robin asked as Ike turned around to face eyes widened in surprise his sister standing there right in front of him he couldn't believe what he was Seeing.

"Sister."

"Brother."Robin said reaching with her hand to touch the side of her brothers looked in his eyes as the mark seemed apparent in his put her hand down.

"Im so sorry that you had to go through that experience."Robin said tears about to fall from her hugged her immediately Upon seeing this.

"Look Robin all that matters is that we're together again dont blame yourself for the past."Ike said embracing his hugged back they seemed peaceful as the wind started to pick up.

"Im so happy that we're together again."Robin said happy smiling.

"A happy reunion that always makes me smile."Chrom said with a smile on his face he had his arms crossed watching them from a distance.

"Awww thats great for them."Lissa said smiling brightly at the two siblings.

"Man this wants make the Vaike cry."Vaike eyes was watery sniffing like he was about to cry.

"Oh brother get a room you two!"Sully said ruining the moment,the siblings stopped there embrace and began to walk up the rest of the shepherds.

"I dont think you all have met brother,Ike introduce yourself."Robin pushed Ike forward he was a little nervous after clearing his throat he began to talk.

"My name is Ike and im-"_*Gergle* _Ike didn't finish his sentence as a loud sound erupted from his belly telling you when you're hungry_._A sweat of embarrassment rolled down his forehead as he laughed awkwardly.

"-hungry."Ike said finishing his sentence making everybody came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"Dont worry im a little hungry too."Sully said smiling as she looked over to where Chrom was.

"So how about it Chrom I know you're hungry too."Sully stated making Chrom just hold his stomach.

"Actually think thats a good Idea how about we all sit down for a feast tonight?"Chrom asked the shepherds who all just Cheered and agreed.

"I wonder what Ike likes Maybe I can make a pie or cookies for him."Sumia said to herself thinking about what she should she make for was laughing at Vaikes antics Maribelle hitting him on the head with her umbrella.

**There we go ****finally**** got this out school has become a real problem I actually was going to ****upload**** this ****Chapter**** earlier but the file got corrupted and half of all the 2,000 words i wrote were erased anyway here you go.**

**Your the man,the ****tecnition****,the burning ****phoenix**** nobody can stop you. ~Sonic123456a~**


	5. Chapter 2:The March to Ferox

**Hey guys if you cant find words that were suppose to be in this story its because for some reason everytime I write and save a chapter and reread it the document keep deleting words so try your best to comprehend what the sentence is saying.**

**Chapter 2:The march to Ferox**

**During the March...**

All the shepherds marched in a line Robin was talking with Lissa in the back as they laughed and giggled their leaders eyes were stamped on the road or field in front of was paces ahead with his horse looking from side to side watching for any enemies or obstacles like a didn't pay much attention to anyone except his sword until Sumia walked beside him.

"Hey whats up Sumia?"Ike acknowledged Sumia as she greeted him back.

"You know for some reason you really look like this Pegasus knight I know."Sumia said making ike smile he already knew what he was going to say.

"huh really your friend must look as cute as you then."Ike chuckled at Sumia's reaction as she became flustered her face held a blush.

"no-no i'm no where near her kind of beauty."Sumia said denying his comment about her

"Hey i'm not trying to judge but by far your the most prettiest female shepherd in this whole group."Sumia face became even redder as she started to stoke a strand of her hair.

"Please don't flatter me like that."Sumia was feeling a little overwhelmed from Ike's comments about her,Robin was listening on her face filled with a little anger towards the pair.

'how come I'm not the prettiest I should be the prettiest in his eyes.'Robin stared at them as they both started to laugh, and giggle Ike putting out his best puns making his brown haired companion laugh princess of Yillse just stared in the directions where Robin eyes were and she laughed a little.

"ooooh Robin."Lissa said making Robin blush she knew that kind of tone very well.

"W-what?!"Robin had a blush on her face as she turned to look at Lissa who was their moment was short lived as a axe went flying in the air above them luckily nobody was hurt.

"Oh no have the risen spread this far?"Chrom stared at the field in front of him before turning around to address the shepherds on their current situation.

"Okay listen up there are risen up ahead I suggest everyone get ready for battle."Chrom said alerting all the shepherds as everyone got their weapons ready waiting for their orders.

"Risen?"Robin asked wanting know what are they calling risen and where the name came from.

"We needed a name for this new threat so the council gave them one."Frederick said answering Robins question.

"So Robin what's the plan?"Chrom asked their red haired tactician who was already formulating her strategy,but first she needed to gather information so Robin surveyed the battlefield to gain some knowledge on how she should plan their attack.

"Hmm there seems to be one bridge that allows us to cross over to the other side,but those risen don't seem to be making any moves yet,and there not that many risen so I wouldn't say were out numbered."Robin began to ponder on the many ways she can go about this battle,and finaly after a couple minutes of critical thinking Robin started to give out orders.

"Ike stay with Sumia and protect her."

"You don't need to protect me i'm just going to stay behind out of your way."Sumia said as Ike walked up to her.

"Nonsense what if some stranglers get out of the sight of robins view, who's going to protect you then? also I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."Ike stated making Sumia look away and blush.

"Kellam! where ever you are I need you to help Fredrick at the bridge okay!"Robin yelled to Kellam who nobody really knew was at.

"You know i'm right behind you."Kellam simply said making everybody turn around and jump in surprise.

" Oh um...anyway Stahl you partner up with sully and attack the risen on the left Virion stay behind them."

"Lissa stay close behind Vaike while he attacks on the front lines so you can heal him if he gets hurt."

"I cant wait they'll remember me when I drive my...my ax where is it!"Vaike said in a panic looking from side to side frantically trying to locate his weapon.

Lissa just face palmed "that's Vaike for you hopeless." Lissa said with an awkward smile Robin just sighed before kicking the grass displeased she felt her foot hit something looked to see what she hit with her foot it was an ax laying on the ground in front of her.

"Vaike,this is no time for jokes."Chrom said with a straight face making Vaike exclaim he wasn't joking still looking around for his ax.

"Vaike make due with this for awhile."Robin said throwing the ax towards Vaike who caught it with ease.

"Not my ax...but the Vaike will take what he can get!"Vaike said charging in.

"Okay we have our orders shepherds attack!"Chrom yelled charging in with Falchion, meanwhile the battle went on, Sumia and Ike had some side conversations while watching the battle from the sidelines.

**Side conversation Sumia and Ike**

"So Ike since were not doing anything how about a talk."Sumia sat down motioning for Ike to join her,patting the ground to the right of her.

"Well I got nothing else to do so sure."Ike said agreeing as he sat to the right of Sumia.

"So what do you want to talk about?"Ike asked Sumia who thought for several seconds before answering.

"I don't know we barely know each other so, what do you like to do?, any interests?"

"Well art like painting I was pretty good at it so that, and I also like to read a lot for some reason."

"oh so you read well have you read sir lance the hero?"Sumia asked after being told from Ike he likes reading books.

"Oh that's a classic I loved that book!"Jah smiled remembering some parts of the novel that really caught his attention.

"Me too I think that chapter 4 was really depressing but at the same time actually revealed a lot of the deeper thoughts about the plot."Sumia gave her thoughts about the book as Ike listened on, and gave his own little thoughts into the discussion about the novel the conversation lasted through the whole battle.

"Heh well looks like the battle is almost over we should regroup."Ike suggested getting up and helping Sumia up the two didn't noticed the single risen sneaking up behind them until Ike had turned his head to the left.

But it was already to late.

Sumia didn't get to finish her sentence because Ike had just pushed her to the ground behind her just in time before the risen ax made Sumia opened her eyes she now saw that Ike had a ax in his abandonment She couldn't believe what she was pulled out the weapon,and fell to one knee as soon as it was out,clutching his now bleeding other hand was on his sword that was helping him stay on one foot the risen slowly moved towards its victim its ax raised above its head Ike would've been dead wasn't it for Sumia getting up quickly taking the the spear from her side before aiming it,and throwing the weapon at their attacker hit to the head but it didn't stop before

"Thunder!"Robin yelled as a lightning bolt shot from her hand electrifying the risen but that still didn't stop it until Chrom ran in and sliced the monster in half killing it.

"Ike!"Sumia yelled as she raced to her comrades side,Sumia felt scared as her body trembled Ike was losing A lot of blood as the blood dripped from his hand on to the ground.

"Brother!"Robin yelled as she quickly went to her brothers side as she inspected his wound this would need a healer but Lissa was still paces behind them.

"Brother please hold on Lissa coming to fix you right up so, try to fight until then okay?"Robin could see Ike eyes losing focus.

"Chrom call for your sister quick!"Robin ordered Chrom who immediately complied seeing that the situation was getting worse as they were doing this Ike could fell himself losing consciousness.

"Man I think I'm going to pass out."Ike said closing his eyes Robin frantically yelled out his name as blackness started to take his vision and the sounds of Robin calling out to him becoming inaudible.

**Authors note:Hey whats up thanks for viewing my story it means Alot and i'll try to update this story as soon as I can for now enjoy this scene that I scraped for this chapter.**

** ~Sonic123456a~**

**Scraped scene not part of the story**

"Here make him drink this vulinary quick."Lissa said pulling a bottle of green liquid from her back handing it to Robin,She then began to Wave her staff in front of the wound saying a few words a bright light began to shine above the wound stopping the bleeding and closing next took out bandages,And a little bottle filled with a mushy green substance like ointmet.

"okay Robin hold Ike down for me because this stuff is going to burn alot."Lissa instructed Robin who restricted her brothers arms as Lissa began to put the salve on the cut it began to burn incredibly you could even see the smoke coming from the cut Ike just grunted in pain at the pain trying to move his arms but was restricted.

"There done!I hope Chrom didn't wait long."Lissa said as she got up,Robin and Sumia was helping Ike move from off the ground and towards the rest of the waiting they had made Chrom was asking questions on what happened after seeing his friend bandaged up like that.

"oh so that's what happened it looks like were going have to still march,so Ike can you still walk?"Chrom asked making Ike laugh.

"yeah i can move...of course I cant walk i was hit in the stomach by an ax!A ax!."Ike said getting up instantly he was met with pain sitting back down holding his stomach.

"Fine don't worry i'll let him ride on my horse c'mon get up your man right."Sully agreed to let Ike ride with her as she helped Ike up on her steed decided it was time to start marching again and so it started to regain his strength and no longer needed to ride with Sully after a while he began to walk like some of the other shepherds.

"ah! I was only trying to help no need to get violent."A hurt winged horse tried to take a chomp at Chrom's hand when he tried to touch its head,even Robin tried and it huffed at her she immediatly walked away from it holding her hands in surrender walked up to the creature this time.

"Look its just hurt and scared isn't that right little fellah."Ike looked at the pegesus and it huffed when he reached out his hand,but Ike kept going it moved its head back for a moment.

"heh I'm not going to hurt you there there."Ike moved his hand closer to the head of the animal the animal didn't protest as it let him pet it's smiled at the pegasus as he rubbed its head a liitle more before stopping and turning around to look at Sumia.

"hey Sumia do you want to pet her."Jah asked

"


	6. Chapter 3: No more resting

**Sonic123456a: Sup Fire Emblem.**

**Fire Emblem: Sup.**

**Sonic123456a: I don't own you.**

**Fire Emblem: I know.**

**Sonic123456a: Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem only this fanfiction story and my OC.**

**Chapter 3: No more resting  
**

I hammered down another undead soldier provided by grima herself.I saw Robin laughing like somebody who went insane I was clear to fight her so I ran to face her, but was interrupted by more of her playthings as she called them.

"Robin why are you doing this?!"I asked wanting answers.

"Oh brother whatever do you mean?"She smiled like she was innocent that doesn't work on a battlefield, and those dark void for a pair of eyes don't help either.I notice a Risen sneaking behind me and I chopped him in two as my sword started to glow with fire from my fury.

"Is this what you want, to kill me, to kill all of your friends, and family!"I yelled in anger as I gripped my sword tighter and tighter.

"You don't understand do you."Her facial expression was no more childish, now stale.

"What?"I was confused

"...How they put me through pain cursed me with a fate I never wanted, how everybody lied to me...I have no friends nor family except for you brother."She slowly walked forward as I put up my guard up she stop 3 feet away from me the tip of my sword treading water against her neck.

I lowered my sword it no longer having authority to stop her from getting any closer.

"So I give you this one chance will you join me? rule with me brother you know we both have grima's powers."Robin faced me her hand outstretched waiting for me to accept her offer.I looked at her hand, since our hands were so close my mark started to glow furiously reacting to the proximity.I raised my hand to take her's but I stopped my hand hovering above hers.

'Is this the right choice?'I thought to myself as I was debating whether I should take her offer or not.

"Uncle No! don't do it!"A long blue haired girl ran in Falchion drawn.I turned to look at my niece who was panting hard looking at me with fearful eyes.I turned back to face Robin,I closed my eyes taking a Deep breath.

When I opened them they both took a purple dark appearance.

"I rather fight you than join you."She smile before she suddenly grabbed my neck her hand resonating with dark power.

**"Then wake up!"**

...I Awoke

* * *

Ike woke up suddenly gasping for breath as his head felt, like a drum being played,and that dream which felt so real to the point where the feeling of a hand grasping his neck still remained.

"Who was that girl?"Ike stopped and remembered how the blue haired girl looked.

Uncle...

"She called me Uncle, she must be my niece right?" Ike wasn't sure what to think about this dream at all instead shrugged it off as merely a nightmare. He clasped his stomach as the feeling of soft tissue fabric touched his fingers still wrapped around his stomach that remained a cruel reminder of what happened a week prior.

He almost forgotten..."Sumia?" He whispered and looked behind him to see Sumia hair sprawled out on the ground laying under the protection of her Pegasus wing, both sleeping soundly together.

'Cute' Ike thought taking a mental picture of the warming scene in front of him.

He looked up "it's mourning." True in fact the sun was just coming to a full shine above the sky which means if they were to catch up to the rest shepherds on time they need to leave immediately he stood up dusting off any dirt on him.

"~Yawn~"Sumia awoke drowsy Rubbing her eyes of any overnight grown crust looking around for awhile her eyes landed on Ike's smiling figure.

She smiled back "Good Morning." Sumia greeted her friends standing figure.

"Good mourning Sumia."Ike replied to the greeting with his own.

"You ready to go Sumia?"

"Yeah let me just check on something alright?"Sumia said causing a brow to be raised by Ike.

"May I ask what? we've already have everything we need from yesterday."Sumia gently guided Ike over to a cut down tree to sit on like a stool.

"Can I see your wound?"Sumia asked as Ike sighed removing his Jacket given to him by his sister and then he removed the bandages to reveal his stomach.A large scar replaced where the gash would be his mighty six pack showing effectively despite the long scar, Sumia blushed a little, but smiled seeing that Ike was fully healed now.

"Alright! I think were set."Sumia got up from her kneeling position throwing a new shirt in Ike's face as he narrowed his eyes at her before putting the clothing on.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

The wind blew past their faces as their hair swiveled back in the direction of the fast cold air,Ike meanwhile held on to Sumia waist for the fear of falling off and dying.

"Why do I have to be the passenger!"Ike regretted making Sumia be the one to handle her newly made partner in the air,Ike felt uneasy in the back the scene of him falling to his death lingering in the back of his in the front is where he was most comfortable at, but for now Ike held strong onto Sumia which got a little reaction from her.

She laughed "Are you okay back there?!"Ike held her closer, and Sumia started to blush at the close proximity between them.

"Yeah!"Ike lied

"Okay then, Hang on because were going down!"Ike didn't catch wind of that literally.

"Wait wha-!"Ike didn't get to ask as they were descending rapidly given enough courage he looked down to see Chrom about to be hit by arrows.

He smiled "Sumia get Chrom!" Sumia saw what was happening too, and only nodded in agreement, before Ike jumped off the Pegasus allowing Sumia to go into a full dash sweeping Chrom onto her Pegasus and from death.

...Ike didn't plan this far and found himself ultimately falling to his death, he screamed and flailed as the ground came rushing towards him, or in other words him rushing to the ground.

Luckily as fate would have it...

His sister Robin had her tomb ready and it was a wind type seeing Ike flailing around in the air, she lightly descended him and with a gust of wind pushed her brother into a pile of snow.

Robin and Lissa laughed at how Ike's was covered from head to toe in snow.

"Should I even ask?"Robin Giggled making Ike just stare at her with malice in his eyes.

"I'll get you back for this y'know?"

"Yeah you're welcome though."Robin said with a slight tone of arrogance.

"Thank you."Ike shook off all of the snow that was on him onto the ground.

"Shepherds we have no choice attack! but do not be lethal!"Chrom orders from the skies, as everybody races to cover behind trees and piles of snow, as the archers rained arrows on the Shepherds.

"Okay Ike you're going to lead your own units who will attack the east gate since there aren't that many you should be able to hold your own."Robin explained making Ike smile, his sister already giving him orders...god dammit.

His sister counted three fingers"Vaike, Virion, and Sumia."She listed as Ike nodded in understanding moving himself in position so he can sprint away at a moments notice, but before he could fully get up Robin grabbed his wrist.

"Please be careful...for me."Ike didn't give any response before rushing off into battle.

**Chapter 3 End**

**Yay done leave a review ,fav and follow please if you will :)**


End file.
